Die Geburt der weißen Flamme
by Arielen
Summary: Merlin hat einen Schatz geborgen und beschützt, der für Drachen und Menschen gleichermaßen wertvoll ist. Nun lernt er eine weitere und ganz besondere Aufgabe der Dragonlords kennen, die auch ihn verändern wird. Tag zu Staffel 4, Folge 4


Titel: Die Geburt der weißen Flamme

Serie: Merlin, Staffel 4, Folge 4

Genre: Allgemein, Episode-Tag

Rating: G

Inhalt: Merlin hat einen Schatz geborgen und beschützt, der für Drachen und Menschen gleichermaßen wertvoll ist. Nun lernt er eine weitere und ganz besondere Aufgabe der Dragonlords kennen, die auch ihn verändern wird.

Disclaimer: „Merlin" und alle Figuren gehören den Lizenzinhabern. Mir nichts.

Anmerkung: Die Szene ist mir einfach so eingefallen. Und da ich gerne magische Dinge beschreibe... Da dies meine erste Merlin FF ist, möge man mir kleine Fehler verzeihen.

+o+

o+o

+o+

Kilgarrahs Worte erfüllten noch immer Merlins Geist und erfüllten ihn mit Anspannung, denn er wusste, wie bedeutsam diese Aufgabe war. Er unterschätzte sie nicht und nahm sie noch weniger auf die leichte Schulter.

In seinen Händen hielt er ein kostbares Leben. Eines, das Jahrhunderte währen könnte.

_Was, also wenn er den falschen Namen wählte?_

_Konnte er überhaupt den falschen Namen wählen?_

Noch einmal suchte er Halt bei dem alten Drachen. Dieser jedoch sah ihn nur voller Erwartung und Vorfreude an. Wenn das Drachenjunge schlüpfte, würde er nicht mehr alleine sein, bestand sogar die Hoffnung, dass seine Rasse weiter lebte.

Er durfte ihn nicht enttäuschen.

Nach allem, was die Menschen den Drachen angetan hatten, war es nur recht und billig, wenn er half, dass sie nicht ganz von dieser Welt verschwanden. Und so wischte er seine letzten Zweifel beiseite. Es gab einen sicheren Weg, den richtigen Namen zu wählen.

Er würde sich ganz der Magie ergeben, welche die Dragonlords seit archaischen Zeiten erfüllte – ohne die Gefahr von ihr überwältig zu werden in Betracht zu ziehen.

So trat der junge Magier einen Schritt zurück, schloss die Augen und holte tief auf und ergab sich den Urkräften, die den Drachen eigen waren.

Das Ei war für ihn nicht länger nur physischer Natur. Er spürte die Hülle aus Bein und Fleisch, die einen schwach glimmenden Funken beschützten.

Einen ruhig schimmernden Punkt in der Schwärze der Unendlichkeit, der allein auf ihn gewartet hatte. Ein Licht, das in dunklen Zeiten Hoffnung geben würde, wie ein Leitstern am Himmel. Eine weiße Flamme, die alle Finsternis hinwegfegen würde, wenn sie nur die Kraft dazu bekam, sich zu entfalten.

Er musste den Namen nicht auswählen, denn er existierte schon seit es das Ei selbst gab. Er spürte die sanfte Berührung des Ungeborenen, seine Neugier und Aufregung, von einem anderen Geist berührt zu werden, nach Jahrhunderten der Einsamkeit, die ihm nur wie ein Lidschlag vorgekommen waren.

In diesem Moment wusste Merlin, was er zu sagen hatte: „Aithusa!"

Tiefe Freude, wie er sie noch nie zuvor empfunden hatte, erfüllte ihn. Der Funke begann zu strahlen, zu leuchten und gewährte ihm einen Blick in das Innerste der Schöpfung. Kleine weiße Fäden strahlten von dem winzigen Punkt aus und begannen durch die körperliche Hülle zu wandern, die die Seele von nun an beherbergen würde.

Merlin spürte die Wellen auch durch seinen Körper pulsieren, den Pulsschlag der Natur. Für einen Moment war er eins mit Aithusa, der Erde, auf der er stand, den Bäumen und Felsen um sich herum.

Von den feinen, kaum ausgebildeten Schuppen der Stirn, über die Flügelspitzen bis hin zu den kleinen Krallen breitete sich das Leben in dem schlafenden Leib aus und brachten ihn dazu, sich zu regen. Ein Köpfchen hob sich, drückte gegen die Schale. Der Eizahn fand einen winzigen Riss und erweiterte ihn.

Merlin öffnete die Augen und sah nun auch mit den Augen, wie die Schale brach, hörte das leise Knacken und Scharren, als immer mehr Stücke des Eis abbrachen. Unwillkürlich schossen ihm die Tränen in die Augen. Jetzt zu weinen erschien ihm als natürlichste Sache der Welt.

So musste es sich anfühlen, wenn ein Vater zum ersten Mal sein Kind in den Armen hielt. Wenn er spürte, dass ein Teil von ihm in dem jungen Leben weiterbestehen würde.

Auch wenn er keinen Anteil an der Zeugung Aithusas hatte – an seiner Geburt und damit dem Beginn des Lebens schon. Deshalb suchte der junge Drache auch zuerst seinen Blick und nicht den Kilgarrahs. So entstand zwischen ihnen ein ganz besonderes Band.

Der junge Magier atmete tief ein und aus. Kilgarrahs lobenden Kommentar zu seiner Namenswahl bekam er nur am Rande seines Geistes mit.

Seine Seele war stattdessen erfüllt von der Freude und der Neugier des kleinen Drachen, seine Flügel zu erproben, sobald sie getrocknet waren und mit ihnen die Welt kennen zu lernen. Am liebsten hätte er es ihm gleich getan.

Sein Geist sang das uralte Wissen, dass Dragonlords und Drachen miteinander verband und sein Herz quoll über von dem Glück, dass ihm in diesem Moment in seiner sterblichen Existenz geschenkt worden war.

Denn nun wusste er, warum dies die ehrenvollste und bedeutendste Aufgabe war, die ein Dragonlord übernehmen konnte: In diesem Moment war er den Urkräften des Lebens, die auch seine Magie nährten, so nah wie nie zuvor gekommen und hatte sie in ihrer ganzen Herrlichkeit geschaut.

Das gab ihm einen Vorteil gegenüber Morgana. So tief diese auch in das alte Wissen eintauchen würde, das Morgause ihr vermittelt hatte – sie würde niemals die wahre Natur der Kräfte erkennen, die sie zu kontrollieren glaubte.

Merlin jetzt jedoch schon.

Aus diesem Grund war Aithusa auch für ihn das strahlende weiße Licht geworden, dass die Finsternis vertreiben würde...

28.10.2011 by Kris


End file.
